Party, Interrupted
by angie9281
Summary: Follow up to my previous story Night Terrors, Sookie is attending a reopening party at Fangtasia when unwelcome party crashers interfere and kidnap Sookie.


**Chapter 1**

The biggest concern she had at the moment was which dress to buy. The mall just outside Bon Temps had several fashion shops and it hadn't been until she'd gotten to the last one that she he had found just the right dress to wear to tonight's festivities. Tonight was the grand reopening of Fangtasia and Sookie was nervous about looking good. The past week had been full of highs and lows. Death, destruction, love and happiness had been battling it out. With the deaths of Alice and Tara fresh on her mind, she reminded herself good things had happened too, in recent days. Andy was engaged to Holly, hep-v was obliterated with Sarah Newlin dead. Plus, she was slowly getting back into a relationship with Eric. Someone she had gotten perilously close to losing forever.

"I'll take this one." Sookie took a baby blue silk dress up to the sales counter. Spaghetti strapped and shimmery, she had also found some white heels to go with it and she had some jewelry at home she knew would go well with her outfit. Heading home, she was surprised to find the sun was starting to set. Time sure flew when one was trying to find a good outfit.

Arriving home, she began shedding her casual clothes for the more refined look, the dress not being too short as to be looking cheap-it went to her knees- but she felt beautiful for the first time in a long while. Since becoming part vampire, Skokie was testing her limitations, should there be any she needed to know. So far, she had discovered silver didn't affect her and it had become clear that her faerie part was indeed tempering the effects of being part vampire now. Most of her jewelry was silver but not wanting to inadvertently harm any of her friends, she settled on some crystal earrings and a pearl necklace that had once belonged to her Gran. Putting the last touches of makeup on, she put her hair into a tight braid and headed downstairs as someone knocked on her door

Opening the door, she wasn't surprised to see Bill standing there. He was driving her to the party as Eric was predisposed helping Pam get last minute preparations made. After all Sookie and Bill had been through together, the ups and the downs, Sookie was glad to have him as a friend and she knew he still had feelings for her. But their time together as more than friends was in the past yet she was grateful to have him still be in her life. "Good evening Sookie." he said with a smile, taking in her appearance. "You look…."

"Please don't say vampire bait." she smiled "I really wanted to look pretty and hope I don't look….cheap. That's not exactly what I was going for."

"I was going to say breathtakingly beautiful. And since I don't need to breathe…" Bill smirked as she allowed him to enter her home. But his face turned serious. This was the first time he had the chance to talk to her-really talk to her-since she was changed. "How are you feeling? I heard about the night terrors you were having."

"I'm perfectly healthy and no more nightmares." she replied. "So….are you about ready to head over?" she collected her small silvery purse from a table and popped her house keys into it after locking her door.

"Whenever you are. And if you don't mind, I wanted to do something special for you. With all you've been through…." Bill led her outside a few minutes later to a waiting hummer limousine. The chauffeur opened the door for them and as a stunned Sookie entered the vehicle and sat down, she was genuinely touched.

"It's….it's amazing." she gave him a hug as soon as he had settled into a seat across from her. "You really didn't have to-"

Bill looked at her with compassion. "You deserve it. After my behavior when I was that….whatever it was I was. And with all the loss you've suffered, I felt it would be nice."

"To think I could have lost you too from the hep-v too. It was spreading so fast, so many died….." Sookie choked back tears at the night she had reunited with Eric only to see he was gravely ill.

"But thanks to you, many were saved. " there was a pause. "How do you like the new powers, by the way?"

Sookie shrugged. "I admit its nice being able to open tight jars now. And the speed has come in handy. I guess I was already a freak before so really, not much has changed. I have come to kind of embrace my utter freakishness now. " she laughed.

They laughed and talked some more as the limo barreled towards Shreveport. Knowing he could sense her feelings of slight trepidation and excitement, Sookie hoped Eric wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

**Chapter 2**

Arriving at the club, Sookie was impressed on how fast things had been cleaned up and revamped. She got out of the limo slowly, not wanting to trip or do something that would make her feel foolish. Entering the bar, it was as if there had not ever been a fight, or that there had been dead vamps splattered all over. The hep-v vamps had certainly helped damage the place but it was back to normal, Ginger working behind the bar. Across the room, she saw the raised platform, a freshly reupholstered and painted chair placed, looking faintly like a throne. Her gaze drifted from Eric's spot to a familiar voice calling from behind.

"I thought we'd beat you here." Jessica said with a grin, holding hands with not Violet, but Jessica.

"Hey sis." Jason said with a crooked grin. "How ya feelin'? hopefully not hungry?"

Rolling her eyes but with a grin, Sookie hugged her brother. "Remember, my faerie side is the dominant side. But Don't think I won't get these out if I need to." for a brief second, she brought out her fangs. "I'm glad to see you two back together….but where's Violet?"

Jason and Jessica shared a glance. "We caught her with Andy's daughter and Holly's son. Keeping them hostage at Fort Bellefleur. She threatened to drain Adeline if I didn't get back together with her and I think she just went off the deep end when I called it quits with her. So Jess snuck up on her and….."

"We didn't want o do it. But I promised Andy I would protect his daughter and I didn't have a choice. couldn't give her the chance to hurt them or try anything with Jason or myself." Jessica looked at Bill. "Your training really paid off, considering how much older and stronger Violet was. But I think finally, Andy and I are good."

Bill hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I'm proud of you Jess. I am sure it wasn't easy to do that to her. Violet did help us quite a bit after all."

There was a moment of silence before Jason blanched a little at the towering figure across the room, settling into his seat, Pam at his side as always.

"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Jessica said with a smile.

"You've had his blood, right?" he asked Sookie. "Ever dream anything….racy about him?" he nodded at Eric. "He had to heal me at vamp camp."

Sookie and Bill looked at each other, sharing a glance with Jessica. All three looked as if they were about to laugh but somehow managed to remain composed. "Why? How was _your _dream about him?"

"Yes, I would be interested to know the answer to that myself. I did tell you to dream nice things, did I not?" Eric had snuck into the conversation as a embarrassed Jason pulled Jessica by the arm and raced to the other side of the dance floor. Laughing as Jason rushed away, Eric turned to Sookie. "You look….good." he then acknowledged Bill. "I suppose I do need to thank you for helping make this possible.

Sookie looked at Bill with confusion. "I knew some good contractors and decorators who would. fix things up fast. Give Eric the contact information." Sookie was glad that they seemed to be on good terms considering their rivalry over her. "I'll leave you two to it then." and with that, he disappeared into the crowd, striking up conversation with people who had apparently read his book.

"Would you mind going into my office where we can be a little more….private?" Eric asked Sookie, offering her his arm. She had to admit he looked good in black, tonight he was wearing a expensive black suit and she had little doubt it was made by some famous designer.

Agreeing, she accepted his arm, nodding at Pam as they came near. Pam smiled and waved back and it was a relief to Sookie that Pam no longer saw her as something foul.

**Chapter 3**

The office was deathly quiet compared to the party out in the bar. Noticing he had put his sword and crown back on display-in a secure shatterproof clear case that she suspected had some kind of theft proof device in or around it somewhere. She knew how much family meant to him, though she knew he would never come right out and say it. "So…..everything looked great out there. I bet it feels good to have the bar back. The governor should never have taken it from you to begin with."

"No he shouldn't have. I must give Bill credit for his rather…creative dispatching of the governor. How he managed to get away with it though, I am impressed."

Having read the book Bill had written, Sookie suspected that somehow, a little deal making and some glamouring had worked hand in hand. Plus the revelation of the vamp camp to the world was certainly enough in itself to see that Truman Burrell was not much different than Hitler and perhaps the world was better off without him. "don't worry, I won't tell him you spoke kindly of him. wouldn't want o ruin that hard Viking exterior of yours. Although I think he…and certainly I…know better." she smiled as he went to sit at his desk, taking out a couple of small pendants, both shaped like a tooth and she herself saw he was wearing one of his own. She'd seen it before.

"This is all I have left of her. Of them" Eric lifted one of the teeth up, the carvings illegible to Sookie could see clearly these meant a great deal to him. "Godric crafted them when we became a family of three. Made of ivory, he carved them himself. They say only a few words but it's a powerful reminder of the past and future."

"What do they say?"

"All three say four words. Family. Survival. Loyalty. Fierceness." he replied. "He believed those things would be what kept us strong and together." he put the two pendants back in a drawer, avoiding her gaze.

"I know you miss them. But you need to remember what you still have. Willa. Pam. Bill, I guess you could now consider a friend. And me. You've not lost everything. And now, you've got your bar back. So let's go out there and try to have a good time, ok?"

He looked up and had to smile, seeing her eagerness. "I would enjoy sitting back in my throne, if you would join me. I can get Pam to bring out another seat for you."

"Great." Sookie smiled but then frowned. "Crap, I forgot my purse in the limo. I'll be right back." she left the office and as she made her way out of the bar, saw Jess and Jason still having a blast and Bill still chatting with vamps and humans alike about his book. She had to climb into the limo and grabbed her purse. And then, the door was shut on her face, hitting her nose and forcing her backwards into the waiting arms of something brutish..

**Chapter 4**

"You really think you can take me down? You have no idea who you're dealing with." Sookie fought against the man trying to restrain her with silver chains. A second figure entered the back as the limo began to move.

"Oh, we surely do know." a gravelly voice countered as he plunged something into her side as she began conjuring some of her light, ready to strike out. As she also tried to lash out with her fangs, she felt her strength begin to wane. But silver had no real effect on her. "Iron." the voice sneered at her. "Faeries are weakened and can even be killed by iron. Not you, I would think, since you are some freaky mix. But you're what we have wanted for a very long time. More walk later, why not take a little nap?" Striking her hard in the head, the second kidnapper bound her tight in bands of iron, doing their best to make sure their prize didn't get away.

**Back at Fangtasia**

He sat in his throne, but for a moment before shooting to his feet. "What is it?" Pam asked from her own chair beside him. She had prepared a third seat for Sookie but he didn't answer, racing from the bar out into the night. Bill had seen him and with Jason and Jessica noticing the agitated Viking, they too joined him in the parking lot. "The limo's gone." Bill frowned.

"I can feel her fear. And she's in danger, clearly." Eric replied as Pam too joined them out in the parking lot. "I can track her, I had her blood very recently-" he went to take off into the sky but Bill stopped him.

"There's a note." Bill said, taking it off the ground. "Its addressed to you."

Angrily, Eric took it from Bill and scanned the words, shaking his head. "If we come after them, they've got ways to….eliminate her. They say to await instructions if we want her back…in one piece."

"I don't think they'd kill her, I would think they came after her because of what she is." Jason's anger was trumping his earlier embarrassment with the Viking.

"We can't take a chance. Not with her life. Anyone can be killed by decapitation." Pam reminded them, crossing her arms over her chest.

Bill looked around at their little group. "Then we're stuck until we hear anything else. To think we could track them down-"

"I won't risk her life and I know you wouldn't either. As much as I hate standing around, I've lost too much and…..let's finish the party and go from there."

"We can't do t much tonight….it won't be long until dawn." Jessica pointed out, none too pleased about that fact, she, like the rest of them, wanted nothing more than to follow Eric after the kidnappers. "I wonder just what they wanted with her."

**Chapter 5**

She awoke in a cage that was little larger than an average bathroom. The bars, of course, would be made of iron and she was shackled with iron. It would keep her weak enough that none of her abilities, faerie or vampire, would be remotely enough to get her out of here. "What do you want with me?" she asked the three men, looking at her with a perverse interest.

They were all very large men, clad in biker style clothes, each more vicious looking than the next. "We heard there was some new kind of vamp blood to try out. We overheard your brother at the police station talking about you to sheriff Andy Bellefleur Apparently, your combination of vamp and faerie is quite rare, we wanted to see what your blood could do. If its rare, then we think we would make quite a lot of money off it we got off on bail for driving drunk. . A slap on the wrist, really."

"So….you've v-addicts or something trashy like that?" Sookie spat. "I don't know what my blood would do to humans now, if anything is different." she wanted to throttle Jason for talking about her in front of less than savory characters. She would certainly be having a chat with him, if she managed to get out of this mess.

"We are simply trying to expand out horizons." one of the men, apparently the leader, said. "But how rude we have not introduced ourselves. My name is Rock. And these two are Viper and Falcon. You didn't really think we'd give our real names, now did you?"

"And you don't really think my friends will let you get away with this. They will be after you. You can count on that.

The trio looked unconcerned. "As long as we have you, we've basically got the Viking neutered." Viper said with a menacing grin. "We'll get what we want out of you and then from him. Any missteps and they will certainly never see you again. If your blood is as powerful as we think it is, we won't kill you but you'll certainly never be free again. Our personal supply of cash."

Disgusted, she was helpless as Rock opened her cage and took out some blood taking supplies. As the needle went into her arm, she tried in vain to get something accomplished. It surprised herself as she heard rather feral noises coming from her own mouth. "My friends. Will. Save me. And if you think any of them will be lenient-" a blow to the face left her dizzy, blood trickling from her lip. Rock leaned in and slowly licked it up, savoring it. "Delicious. But I want the main course." jabbing the needle in further, Sookie let out a terrible scream as the other two moved in like vultures.

**Chapter 6**

The three vampires had started getting the bleeds before Jason managed to convince them they needed to get some rest if they were to get Sookie back. Tired vamps, he had pointed out, were not going to be much help for Sookie. No sooner had night fallen the day after she was taken, they gathered in Bill's lavish living room to discuss their next move. Then Eric's cell phone rang, the number displayed on screen was familiar. Answering it, he put it on speakerphone so everyone could hear. And it was a long, pained scream they all recognized and cringed at.

"You like that? It is only the beginning for her, I am afraid. So, you want to begin our little game? To try to get her back? I say try because the three of us have all sampled what she has to offer and we are stronger than we expected to be. Bending steel bars, faster….it's better than the average vamp blood. So I am sorry to say there won't be any rescue mission. We're keeping her for ourselves." and with that the call was ended.

Jason had been on the phone with Andy, who was tied up in other matters, such as hiring a new police crew to replace the late Kenya and Kevin, killed during the melee of the hep-v crisis. "Andy gave me some information and I think I know who those guys were. Andy reminded me of our conversation the other day….I kinda talked about Sookie in front of these bikers who were being released from jail. I didn't think they were listening."

"Your ignorance astounds me." Eric snapped as he took Jason by the neck and held him up, his feet dangling. "So what else?"

Gasping to breathe, Jason continued. "They run a bike shop just outside Bon Temps. Three of them. All big and beefy but not the smartest bunch of guys either."

"Same could be said for you." retorted Eric.

"I can take us to their place but its pretty big." Jason said.

Dropping him, Eric looked around at Pam, Bill and Jess. "You all ready for little drive?"

Nodding, they all clamored into Bill's SUV and made their way towards where they could only hope Sookie was being held.

**Chapter 7**

All three brutes were reveling in their new strength, speed and overall enhanced abilities. Overhearing their discussion to take out their competition in the motorcycle repair business using said abilities, Sookie had a uneasy feeling it would escalate quickly, that many innocent people would use their lives because these three had a newfound lust for her super powered blood. Trying again and again, she was barely able to conjure her light. Thanks to them helping themselves to her blood, she was weak. But she also knew they were aware that if they took any more of it, it could kill her. Which brought them to their next idea for her.

"We're thinking about moving you to a more secure location. Somewhere your friends could never find you."

Sookie laughed. "They can find me. Two of them are vamps and one's had my blood very recently. They can track me down, no problem. Knowing my friends, they may even bring others along for the party."

The three looked at her before bursting into laughter. "You think we ain't prepared for a fight? We've got a arsenal all set to take out any vamp that crosses our path and with your blood, we'll make short work of them."

"Looks like my blood's made you overconfident and extra stupid." Sookie said, as she tried to sit up. But thanks to the iron bands , she was barely able to sit up.

"You'd better eat and drink up so we can get a blood supply going again." Rock nodded to the tray of food they'd thrown into her cage. "We figure we can sell your blood for quite a lot of money too. you're going to be a cash cow for us." Falcon and Viper nodded.

"My friends are going to rip you to pieces." Sookie said, spitting through the bars, hitting Falcon in the eye. Angrily, he lunged toward her, trying to get through the bars. But the space between was too narrow and she laughed tauntingly at him. "And I can't wait until I get out of here, I just hope I get to get a piece of y'all too."

They all laughed again as they took part in a round of beer. "Falcon and Viper are going out for some supplies to keep you from causing any trouble. Got the list?" Rock looked at his companions, who nodded. Sookie had a feeling that some of the supplies were not to be found in just any old store. "We've got connections to some pretty sweet products." Rock explained cryptically. He left the room and she heard the door lock behind him. The room she was being kept in was not large but about the size of the average living room. She knew she needed to keep her strength up as best she could and so she ate and drank everything they had provided her. She didn't want to think about the amount of blood that had been taken from her. A letter had arrived in her bathroom right before all of this happened, her grandfather revealing more secrets about what he knew about the very rare race she now belonged to. Her blood would replenish far faster than a ordinary human but not too fast. As it was, she felt like she could just pass out at any moment. Or worse.

**Chapter 8**

They all returned within the hour and packed her cage up in the back of a large U-Haul van. Driving for what felt like an eternity, they came to a stop, the beeping of the vehicle backing up very audible to the prisoner in the back. Using not a forklift but their ill gained strength, the three unloaded her and instead of leaving her in the cage, took the iron bound Sookie to a small room in the basement of whatever place this was. For added protection, Viper injected her with a powerful drug that made her woozy and removed what fight she was trying to put up from her.

"You know, I still do need to make use of the bathroom." she snapped at them once they ensured she was securely in place, bound by her wrists and ankles, only able to walk a few paces.

"There's a bucket over there for ya." Rock laughed, nodding to the old paint bucket in the corner. "And to make certain you remain tame for us-" he nodded at Falcon, who grabbed her and injected her with more of the drug that made her woozy and weak feeling. "A mix of sedatives that we assume won't kill you, being what you are. But we don't need you escaping. Though this room is as strong as any bunker, we are not letting our cash cow-slash-pick me up get away. And when your friends do inevitably track us down, I will be sure to give them the welcome they deserve. Do they prefer silver or wooden bullets?"

Furious, she tried again to gather her magic, a feeble flicker of light forming. Still not enough to break her free. Knowing that if she could at least break free of the iron chains, she could recover fairly fast, even with the blood loss. As much as she hated being a damsel in distress, she had not choice in the matter right now.

**Chapter 9**

They had bypassed the biker's shop as Eric had known they were no longer there. They drove almost a hour outside Bon Temps, arriving at a abandoned looking warehouse that eerily resembled a fortress of sorts. "I don't like the looks of this place." Jason said, drawiing his weapon slowly. Pam, Bill and Eric were looking around carefully, trying to discern anything unwelcome that may be lurking about.

"Jeremy Randall, Craig Wilson and Ray Blakely. AKA Falcon, Rock and Viper." Jason had dug out the information at the police station on their way to this place. "All of them uglier than the next."

"And about to get uglier once we get out hands on them." Pam said excited at the likelihood of violence. "Tell me you aren't trying to take the lead here." she gave Jason a appraising look. "You are the one who allowed Sarah Newlin to run off after all."

"I think it would be wise for some of us to remain outside in case of any escape attempts. If the culprits are even here. Jason should be the one to remain out here and should have at least one of us remain with him." Bill advised. It became obvious quickly that it was not about to be either Pam or Eric, judging by their faces of incredulity.

"I'll stay out here with him." Jessica offered. "Do you think we should call on anyone else?"

"Willa is working at the bar this evening and I am not going to get her involved." Eric replied "I think, after all we have faced, we can handle a few jumped up humans."

"Humans who've had Sookie's blood." Jason pointed out. "She told me on the phone the other night what Niall had said in a letter. Vamp-faerie blood? It's far stronger than even the oldest vampire blood." Jason looked at Eric as he said this. "Just watch your backs in there, who knows what they may be capable of."

"Hopefully they aren't here." Jessica said hopefully.

"With a catch like Sookie, I don't think that would be the case. You two watch out for each other and be careful." Bill ordered.

"Enough talking. Let's go in." Eric said, making a beeline for the front entrance. Opening the door with surprisingly no challenge, it put the vampires on notice. It was obvious the rest of the way in would not be easy and if these bikers were smart, they would make things harder and harder for them as they came in further to the building. The spring-loaded trap was silent and speed was on their side for the most part. But struck by one of the darts, Bill went down, poisoned by the silver in the dart. It was a deadly dose, just below the killing point. They were left barely moving obviously too weak to continue on, Eric ordered Pam to get him out of the building, as she obeyed his orders, another dart was released and she was taken down as well cursing under his breath, Eric moved fast, getting the weakened vampires out of the building, putting them in the SUV to the stunned face of Jason.

**Chapter 10**

The bikers grinned and gave each other thumbs up signs as they watched the last vampire standing remove his companions from further harm. But he returned, clearly not in the best of moods. "Come out and fight, cowards. You'll find I'm a little less simple to take out!"

They silently watched the blonde vampire stalk deeper into the building. From their vantage point, they were ready to unleash something with a little more power to it. Their greed for Sookie's blood had given them another idea. True, her blood was far superior but blood from a thousand year old Viking vampire was nothing to sneeze at either. They were aiming for a pair to make money off of and had no qualms about injuring him to get him to join Sookie in the secret chamber. One by one, the three armed bikers jumped down the 40 feet, landing on their feet, brandishing various anti vampire devices. Knowing they were capable of more than they appeared, the smirk quickly left Eric's face as he went for Viper, as fast as he was, the three bikers were a force of their own, managing to get a thicker than normal silver net thrown over him, weights on the sides of it pinning him to the cement floor. But in the chaos, and in their lust and greed, Viper and Falcon found two of the silver stakes they had wielded embedded in their sides. Bleeding out profusely, it was clear there would be no saving them.

"No matter, you managed to kill those two. And I know you brought friends out there. But let me remind you, I still have the upper hand and if you try anything funny-"

"I don't want to hear your empty threats. I know what she means to you. You see dollar signs and fame. But you won't keep her, I promise you that."

"No. I won't keep her. I'll keep you _and _her." taking some silver spray concealed in his denim jacket, Rock leaned over and sprayed Eric in the face, the pained noises flowing even through the walls of the underground room Sookie was in.

**Chapter 11**

Sookie panicked as she heard the unmistakable noise from above, a sound she never would have heard if not for her enhanced hearing. "No….." she said, her hopes for a quick rescue on the line. Several minutes later, Rock entered the room, looking smug and confident.

"Don't think I don't give you anything." Rock threw down the silver net wrapped vampire, tied up with even more silver chains, creating a cocoon around Eric, who was struggling to put up a fight to get out. Laughing, rock kicked his prize hard several times, to the fury of Sookie. "I used his cell to deliver a message to your friends out there. If they even try to come in, I'll ensure they meet a fate worse than the two he came in with." Rock nodded down at the vampire. Leaving the bunker, Sookie was left alone with Eric, who looked up at her in the cage.

"Are you alright?" he asked , still trying to get out, only to get weaker by the second.

Teary eyed, she shook her head. "They want to use me like a cow, taking my blood little by little and…."

"I figured as much. And that's why I'm here now too, the second tier quality blood, it would seem. But I killed two of them. Pam and Bill got silver poisoning and your brother and Jessica are outside."

"I want them as far away from here as possible, too many people are getting hurt or worse because of me. I am so sick of it." as she let her anger percolate, the light she had been trying to conjure sparked brighter. She looked from it to Eric. Getting an idea, she used her emotions. Her fear, sadness, anger and everything else she was feeling channeled into her power. And the light grew brighter until it was let loose, destroying the bands trapping her and blowing out the door to the cage. Already feeling stronger once out of it, she made quick work of releasing him from the heavy netting.

"Nice work." he said approvingly as he got to his feet, the burns from the silver beginning to heal immediately.

Beaming, her smile faded, replaced by a look of fury. "Let's take him out before anyone else is hurt."

"As long as we can make it slow and painful. It's been some time since I've been given the opportunity to torture some murderous blood bag." Eric said with a scowl. "I want to make him pay for what he did to you."

Cringing at what ideas were going through his head, Sookie shook her head. "God help me, I have the urge to join you in that. Maybe I'm more vamp than anyone thought."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." he replied as they crept out of the room, knowing Rock could be anywhere just waiting to spring another trap on them. Instead, they saw him at tale, his back to them. He appeared to be putting the blood he drained from Sookie into vials, no doubt to use and to sell. So distracted by the thoughts of how much profit was to be had, he was foolish to be so careless. though still fueled by her blood, Rock was ill prepared for the wrath of a pair of formidable and angry beings. Grabbing the biker by the neck, Eric flung him to the ground and put a foot hard down on his chest.

"You treated my friend here quite unkindly. And I think she has the right to take her revenge on you. With whatever I leave left." with one hand, he tore off the bikers left arm and tossed it aside like garbage. "I could use a little snack too." he looked over at Sookie. "Do you mind? Then you can have fun if you want."

All she could do was nod as she watched him crouch, lean over the neck of Rock and proceed to take some deep gulps of the screaming man. Stopping after a few moments, Eric got back up and waved Sookie over. But all she could do was stare at the carnage. Then the anger, the sight of her blood on the table in the vials percolated again. And it felt like an out of body experience as she took the other arm off of the heavily bleeding man, tossing it aside with a dull thud. The fire in her eyes was matched only by the massive light forming around her , blasting downward at the thrashing Rock. In a instant, the screams were gone and all that remained of him was the metal chain from his wallet.

It took a lot to impress him but judging by the stunned look on Eric's face, Sookie thought she had succeeded with flying colors. "That felt disturbingly good. Maybe you aren't a good influence on me." she frowned at him before turning the frown into a small smile."

Just then, Jason and Jessica burst into the room and saw the splattering of blood on the walls and floor. Seeing the blood on his sister, Jason looked as stunned as Eric had been. "You okay, sis? We Didn't want to do anything rash but then it was taking too long….we had a plan ready to go-"

"We're fine, I'll tell you everything later." she replied.

"Bill and Pam are fine. They just woke up and Jason gave them a little blood to try to weaken the silver in them. But I think they will be fine by the time we get back to the bar. Pam's already swearing up a blue streak about not being in the fight and they are both able to move again. So, do you want to go home and skip the rest of the party at the bar or-? Jessica looked at Sookie.

"I want to get back to the party. After getting cleaned up of course." she replied. And together, she and the others returned to the SUV to check on their friends and try to salvage what was left of the waning night time.

_**The End**_


End file.
